


October

by Flung_through_galaxies



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flung_through_galaxies/pseuds/Flung_through_galaxies
Summary: A rare day in with an extra cuddly Jason.





	

It doesn’t get much better than this. Cuddled up with Jason on a rare day off, fighting off the bite of the cold air. The two of you had made some warm mulled cider and decided to marathon Lord of the Rings. 

You were lying on your side on the couch, Jason lying behind you with one arm wrapped around your waist and the other keeping his head propped up so that he could see the screen.

As Fellowship of the Ring drew to an end, you began to wiggle out of Jason’s grasp so you could switch to the next disk. A chuckle escaped you as Jason’s arm tightens around your waist and he nuzzles the crook of your neck.

“Babe, I’ve got to get up and put the next one in.” You try to reason with him, but you’re met with a muffled “Nuh-uh.” As he wraps a leg over your hip and slips his other arm around your waist, successfully cocooning you.

Another laugh escapes you in response to his behavior. You can’t help the rush of affection that sweeps over you when he acts like this.

“I’ll be right back to cuddle with you some more, I promise.” You assure him, doing your best to roll over so that you can face your pouty boyfriend.

Jason looks the most relaxed you’ve seen him in a long time. His face doesn’t carry a single crease of worry and a smile slowly spreads across his features when he looks at you.

“I’ve missed you so much, babe.” He murmurs, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on your lips.

It’s hard to think of any reason to leave the couch now, with his lips against yours. You could marathon Lord of the Rings any other time.

You pull back for a moment, then swoop back in for a quick peck that you just couldn’t resist.

“If you just want to cuddle all day, then let’s go to bed instead of this godawful couch.” You suggest, nudging Jason’s leg with your knee as a hint to let you up.

“Fiiine.” Jason sarcastically groans out as he unwraps his arms and leg from around you.

As soon as you swing your feet over the end of the couch to stand, Jason is off the couch and scooping you into his arms so that he can hold you bridal-style.

“I know how to walk!” You chuckle, though you willingly wrap your arms around his shoulders to stay steady.

“I know you do, I just didn’t want to stop holding you.” Jason admits, leaning forward to press his forehead to yours.

“You’re such a teddy bear, Jason Todd.” You laugh, before closing the distance between the two of you and pressing another gentle kiss to his lips. “Now, carry me to bed. I’m getting chilly and I’m counting on you to cuddle me back to a reasonable temperature.”

Jason grins at you and begins walking to the bedroom, fully prepared to snuggle with you under the covers for the rest of the day.


End file.
